


Snake Eyes Drabbles

by aesthalien



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Boyyss AU, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Slice of Life, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalien/pseuds/aesthalien
Summary: A collection of drabbles of the infamous King Dice/The Devil ship, as a snack to read when you're on the go.





	1. Sleepy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [anon] imagine soft fur, soft bed, soft kisses, soft sleepy boys

Between slurred breaths they swap messy soft kisses, huddled up into each other engulfed in pure warmth. Dice pulls away softly and whispers under his breath rather huskily, "You know we have work tomorrow, right?" They both laugh softly.

The Devil hums dejectedly, "Yeah but," he yawns, "I wanna stay up with my hot manager," he winks, laughing at himself. He's too tired to realize how silly he sounds, it's either that or the alcohol earlier. 

Dice smiles sheepishly, "Yeah yeah yeah, you always say that, but as soon as morning comes up I'm the first to be blamed." The Devil snorts, knowing how right he is.

Dice looks over to the clock- nearly 2AM. "C'mon kitty, time for bed," he teases. Dice lays over to his side, feeling the weight of the overly cozy bed shift as the Devil gets comfortable.

The Devil wraps his arms around Dice's torso, Dice sinks into the welcoming coat of fur. Soon enough the Devil falls fast asleep, snoring lightly- and Dice joins right after.


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil looks over the morning paper, Dice is reminded of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Reply post [tumblr]

The Devil opens the office door for Dice, closing it behind him. He heads over to his desk, newspaper in hand, cigar sitting between his fingers in the other. The only two in the whole facility, a great sense of privacy always accompanies them in the early mornings.

"Mind preparing some wine, Dice?" The Devil flops into his chair with a heavy sigh. He lights up his cigar, taking the first long drag for today.

"Of course," Dice straightens out his blazer and makes his way to the cabinet in the back of the office. He pulls out a glass, he reaches into the bottom compartment where everything ranged from wine to whiskey. He takes the Devil's favorite morning wine, and places the glass on the desk, pouring it slowly.

The Devil opens up the newspaper, puffing out smoke as he gazes the print. After a while he says,"There was shooting at that ol' strip club near the harbor..." the Devil shakes his head, he takes a drag from his cigar.

Dice pauses for a bit while pouring the wine for the two, the Devil continues, "Apparently the owner died during it in an 'act of heroism'." He scoffs, then turns the page. 

Dice stood, struck with mixed feelings of pure relief and striked passion. The wine bottle shakes in his hands, he grips it trying to keep himself together.

"What a tragedy..." He says as he finishes pouring, sliding the Devil's glass to him. Dice leans against the desk sipping on his wine, deep in thought.

"Heard he was a scumbag," the Devil mutters, scanning the weather page. 

Venom slews from Dice's mouth, "He was."

The Devil perks up at that, catching his tone. The Devil remembers a vital detail, "Didn't you work for him?" The memory takes him back to when he interviewed Dice- he still has his resume as safe keeping.

Dice finishes his glass, "Yes." The Devil gets the hint that he didn't want to speak more on the subject. As curious as he may be, he didn't want to pry on his fiancè's personal business if Dice himself didnt want to speak on it.

Silence suffocates the office, occassional sips and puffs on the Devil's end softened it. Dice takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself in the Devil's presence. The Devil closes the newspaper, "You wanna scope out the casino?" Often Devil goes on his own in the mornings to make sure everything's in order. Dice takes his place checking it near temporarily short closing times. 

"Yeah..." Dice says to himself, "yeah I'll go..." The Devil holds out his arm for Dice to latch to. A minor act of romance that always makes Dice swoon. 

The two head out the office, never bringing up the tragedy again.


	3. Scumbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil lends an ear to his precious, Dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [eightbones101] Imagine if one time KD kept thinking about his previous boss and was troubled the whole day. That is until he vented to devil

Dice was a wreck the whole day- at least that's what Devil noticed. Dice's mistakes were rare compared to when he was first hired. The Devil watched him miscount as a stand-in dealer, step over apparent spills, and giving more guests refunds than appropriate. 

Of course the Devil couldn't let this continue for the rest of Dice's ship- he'd go bankrupt! He puts out his cigar after reentering the office. He gets out the mic to give an announcement.

"King Dice- meet me in my office." The Devil pauses, "Now." 

Dice stops in his tracks, he was pacing around the slot machine area- there was only one guest there playing. Dice pivots, heading toward the office.

He speedwalks through the hallway, slightly worried for what the Devil called him in for. He really wasn't in the mood to help the Devil relieve himself for today. 

"Yes, Sir?" Dice almost hisses out, closing the door behind him. The Devil gestures to the embellished stool, "Sit." Dice obliges, his hands curled into a fists resting upon his lap.

The Devil watches him for a moment, Dice's eyebrows were furrowed, the tint is his cheeks were dull, his eyes gaining the light green color. The Devil knew at this point Dice must've been absolutely pissed about something- he's never seen him this upset. The most he's seen from an upset Dice is slipping rude remarks and petty passive aggressive behaviors. The Devil knew how to deal with those, making Dice feel extra special and giving him vacations helped more than a ton.

But the Devil theorizes that this was much more than having a bad day a work or waking up on the wrong side of the bed- or even being mad at the Devil himself. 

"Dice... I've noticed your behavior today," he starts, sitting back to have an open body language, a subtle clue to give Dice the okay, that the Devil was lending an ear.

Dice bites his bottom lip, thinking of an unanimous response. The Devil waits for a beat, then says, "Dice something's upsetting you." 

Suddenly, a tear rolls along Dice's cheek. "I..." Dice begins, the Devil stays put, "I was thinking about..." He wipes away the tear, "I was thinking about my old job..."

The Devil waits for him to continue. "I fucking hate that guy." The Devil's ears perk at the curse.

"Hate who, Dice?" He leans forward, placing an open hand on the desk, Dice places his hand on top- accepting the comforting gesture. 

"My old boss..." Dice's grip strengthens, the Devil decides to press into the matter. "What about him? Did he contact you or something?" The Devil throws a question into the air for good measure.

"No he... I was fired because I wouldn't suck his dick." He says bluntly, the Dveil stays quiet. Dice continues, "He was about to touch me and- it happened so fast." Dice looks toward the floor, almost in shame. 

"What... happened? If you uh, don't mind me asking." The Devil asks sheepishly, not wanting to stir the pot. 

"He called me in... to discuss my misconduct." The Devil knew where this was going, "So he asked you for a blowjob so your hours wouldn't get cut?" The Devil knew what went on in other sleazy businesses. 

"Yeah..." Dice smiles faintly, "I punched the scumbag in the balls."

There was a beat.

The office was then filled with laughter.

After wiping a few dramatic tears, the Devil returns to being supportive. "Dice... you know you can talk to me, right?" Dice bites his bottom lip, he knew he could, it's just reminding himself that he could was the hiccup.

"Yeah I know..." Dice says in a whisper, he then licks his lips, a nervous tick of his. 

The Devil leans over the desk and gives Dice a peck on lips, surprising him. "Go take the rest of the day off." He pats his cheek, the blush he gets from the Devil's presence returns to Dice's face. 

Dice brings the Devil back with a softer kiss, "I think I'll spend the rest of my shift in here instead." The Devil wholeheartedly agrees.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice and Devil go for a stroll, it's freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [anon] What if one of the boys got cold hands so the other did that thing where you rub them between your own and then curl them up and blow into them because your breath is warmer than it is outside and then held all the hands to their chest.

It was freezing out, the walk to the casino felt treacherous despite only being a few blocks down. Hell, despite wearing his most dapper autumn boots and warmest trench coat. 

But Dice didn’t expect the temperature to drop as much. The Devil had asked him to go for a walk on his break. The Devil tried to play off the alone time he wanted with Dice by saying he that doesn’t get to experience to cold weather that much. Dice saw right through him when he said that, but Dice went along with it.

As soon as the Devil opened the casino’s doors for Dice, the cold air came rushing through. Dice felt his cheeks and nose already gaining that parry tinted color.

The Devil led Dice on the walk, stating that he intends for it to be brisk. Dice shrugged, it didn’t matter to him as long as he got back in time.

The Devil lit up a cigar, placing the lighter back into his jacket pocket. Or as he likes to call it his “jack pot”. Dice giggles at the thought of that.

The Devil turns to him, Dice waves a hand to suggest he wasn’t laughing at him. The Devil rolls his eyes at Dice’s sudden goofiness. The Devil hooks an arm around Dice’s, to add a sense of romance and subtle warmth.

As they stroll Dice begins to shake, feeling the frost bite chew into his gloves. “Man, it’s freezin’ out…” He says through chattered teeth.

The Devil stops in his tracks, hitching Dice back. “What are you…” Dice begins as the Devil unhooks his arm.

Suddenly the Devil clasps his hands around Dice’s. He’s seen other couples do it and always wanted to try it- and now was the perfect time. The Devil brings his lips to their hands and blows into them.

“Oh my-” Dice shivers from the sudden warmth- spreading from his hands to the rest of his body.

After a few blows, the Devil looks up to a smug Dice. “Thank you, Bubba,” The Devil immediately feels embarrassed. Dice just called him a pet name they haven’t agreed on yet.

“Are you blushing?” Dice snickers out. The Devil furthering engulfing into embarrassment. If Dice wasn’t so cute he’d punch him right now.


	5. Oh My God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [anon] KD shouting "Oh my God!" during sex.

The bed rocked, quite literally. Huffs and puffs escaped from the Devil's mouth, and Dice clung to him in tired exasperated gasps and whimpers. The Devil was topping for today, Dice practically dropping hints on his boost of sex drive throughout the work day. To get the Devil's attention he of course had to be quite revealing in front of the guests. As soon as Dice bent down to pick up a purposely dropped fork, the Devil knew he had to call him to his office.

The couch happened to be comfier than ever today, Dice noticed- or maybe he only felt that because of the desire bubbling in the pit of him stomach. His slacks were desperately hung to his ankles, his vest tossed carelessly aside, and his shirt buttons nearly all popped. 

The Devil thrusted harder into him, nearing his prostate, Dice cries out- he's so close. He digs his nails into the Devil's thick coat, scratching his skin. This only encouraged him to thrust faster. 

Dice feels himself close to climaxing, the pleasure is too much, he can't even jerk himself off he's too caught up.

And just like that he shrieks, "O-oh my God-!" Right into the Devil's ears, his cum splattering across his stomach and into the Devil's fur.

The Devil abruptly stops, he gives a low grunt as he spills his seed into Dice's entrance. Dice's out of breath, still clutching to the Devil, his eyes shut tight as he feels the Devil's cum leak out, sending shivers up his spine.

And just like that the Devil pulls away, leaving Dice dazed and confused. Was he not satisfied? Dice wonders, still a hot mess.

Dice straightens himself up, buttoning the fews he had left on his dress shirt- he could always buy a new one. He inches closer to the Devil on the couch, and places a gentle hand to the other's wrist.

"Did I... not..?" Dice shifts awkwardly, he still hasn't put his cock away- sure the Devil's seen it a hundred times but it doesn't make the situation less awkward.

"You said my Dad's name..." The Devil huffs, his chin resting into the palm of his hand. Dice feels a wave of guilt wash over him, then a second wave of embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness-!" He doesn't know where to begin apologizing, "I'm so sorry I-I-" The Devil hushes him with a soft and easy kiss. 

"It's alright I just, ya know I have bad relationship with my Dad and..." The Devil rolls his eyes at even mentioning his father. 

Dice holds the Devil's arms, "It slipped up, okay?" Dice already gave a few details on how he was brought up, so the Devil could empathize. 

"Yeah," The Devil holds Dice's hands and nods, "I know..."


	6. Sick for Head Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil finds himself sick, only Dice's healing hands could help.

The Devil's sneeze shook the entirety of Inkwell Hell. All of his servants and demons dropped everything from fine china to hot soups for the Devil.

The Devil laid in his overly lavish king sized bed, draped with the heaviest of blankets. Dice stood right beside him, he represed the urge to say "bless you". Whenever the Devil was sick like this, Dice always finds himself listening to a rant.

"Ya know I don't know how I-" The Devil hacks into his arm, Dice flinches- surely coughing into fur would spread the sickness, right? Dice shifts in his spot, listening to the hacks cease.

"I don't know how," he sniffles, his nose crinkling with each sniff, "I even got sick!" He grinds his sharp teeth in frustration. Dice reaches over to the end table and pulls out a few napkins. He's secretly glad they're coming to use other than for cleaning up after the two's seed.

Dice hands him the napkins, the Devil eagerly blows his nose into them. The Devil rubs his eyes tiredly- Dice notices the puffiness, Dice gently pulls on the collar of his pajamas in worry. Dice's attention is brought back to listening to Devil rant.

"I'm as sick as a dog, Babe!" The Devil exclaims, he paws at Dice's hands- a cute signal he developed for when he wants head scratches.

Dice smirks to himself, he sits at the edge of the bed, his pajama shirt riding up his thighs as he sits pretzel style. He pulls off his gloves with his teeth, knowing that the Devil was ogling for what was to come.

Dice's bare hand graces the special area between the Devil's horns, and grazes his manicured nails gently.

The Devil purrs under the touch, lightly leaning forward for more. Dice leans to the Devil's level and kisses the bridge of his nose. The Devil's nose twitches at that, making Dice giggle.

The Devil lightly grumbles, he bites his lip as Dice resumes the scratches. Soon the Devil finds his head resting upon Dice's lap, beginning to knead his legs. His claws poking Dice's soft freckled skin. Dice cups the Devil's cheek with his other hand, lightly stroking it with his thumb, putting his dubbed 'healing hands' and 'magic fingers' to use.

Dice would normally be concerned for the risk he's putting himself in to get sick- but honestly no one would pass up such an opportunity as this. And Dice should keep this up before the Devil requests for him to wear a nurse outfit, claiming that Dice doesn't give enough attention. Dice hums pleasantly, hearing the Devil lightly snore in his sudden slumber.


	7. (Mild) Screamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice gets fucking creampied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [anon] Is Dice a screamer?

"Ah, fuck!" Dice gasps out, he clutches the Devil's pleated blankets. The deep mahogany color stained with drips of precum, with indents from the two's knees as the Devil pounded into Dice. 

The Devil grips the side's of Dice's hips, his fingertips placed right onto his back dimples. Through the fur Dice feels the tight pressure the Devil applied in his grasp as he thrusted into him mercilessly.

Dice was more than happy to aid the Devil in relieving his heat.

"AH-!" Dice chokes out, he feels the Devil's cock growing inside him. His girth filling Dice's hole completely, the tip hitting against the prostate with each rhythmic thrust. 

Dice's bottom begins to redden as the Devil's waist is met with it, his balls slapping against the Devil's untamed hairy ones. Dice moans shamelessly, his face completely smitten with pleasure as his body begins to shake. 

"M-More!" Dice cries out breathlessly, "F-Fuck!" He bites down on his lip, trying to keep inside the moans that never missed a beat. This proves useless when the Devil grabs a handful of his left cheek, to further feed Dice's gapping hole.

The Devil appreciates the sight of his right hand man's dark purple rim, complimenting his lilac skin tone. The Devil grunts as he finds himself closer to releasing.

Dice plants his face into the pillow, the Devil hears muffled, "Fuck me harder!" over and over. A low growl escapes the Devil's lips, causing Dice's cock to twitch in agitation.

The throbbing member slapping against his precum tainted stomach, with each thrust. Dice uses all of his willpower to not stroke himself by the command of his Boss. 

It never ceases to amaze the Devil how well Dice could take his cock for so long. It didn't occur to him that eventually black magic would no longer fulfill a purpose in bed.

The Devil brings his lips to Dice's neck, "Cum for me, lackey," and delivers a harsh smack to his rear.

Dice squeeks out, his voice quivers in higher octaves, "Y-Yes! Yes S-Sir!" And immediately his seed spills from his belly button to his chest. His cum dribbles from his nipples and onto the blankets, as the Devil cums as well. 

The Devil's semen pumps into Dice's hole, leaking out from his taint to his balls. Dice shivers at the intrusion, but loves it nonetheless. The Devil slowly takes out his still hardened member, and kisses the rim with his tip as he strokes out the last bit of cum.

Dice moans as he shivers once again, his toes curl as more of the Devil's cum is spreaded about his territory. 

"What do you say?" The Devil huffs as he pats Dice's rear to encourage a response.

"Th-thank you, S-sir," Dice's body gives out, the sticky blankets embellishing his torso. 

"That's my right hand man," The Devil praises, kissing Dice's rear, then tracing it dominately with his claw. 

Dice practically passes out in his mess, the Devil only shakes his head with a chuckle at his partner.


	8. Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip licker Dice

Dice's tongue glided over his lips for the fourth time today.

Not that the Devil was complaining.

But it was a bit concerning to watch Dice lick or chew on his lips everyday. The Devil often wonders how Dice keeps his bottom lip so plush and soft. 

"Babe..." The Devil begins, watching Dice reorganize his desk filled with payroll papers. 

Dice pauses in the middle of licking his thumb, his new clear polish giving his fingernails a shine.

"Yes?" Dice said, clearly more than focused on getting through organizing all of this. He stuffed a paper into a separate pile, more than likely for contracts.

"Do you have chapstick?" The Devil asks, perking his head up with a hand. Not lifting a hand to help Dice, refusing to move from his spot in the chair. 

Dice didn't want him to help anyway- matter of a fact Dice seemed to rush over to organize his desk abruptly. As if the hidden mess finally got to him and he decided to clean it on a whim.

"No." Dice seemed to nip the small talk in the bud, not wanting to converse with his fiance.

This didn't stop his fiance though.

"Do you want one?" The Devil traces Dice's hands as they shuffle through the papers.

"No, I'm fine." Dice finishes up the last pile, or at least the Devil assumes. 

Then he sees Dice pick a pile and reorder it- possibly in alphabetical order for the payroll.

The Devil catches Dice lick his lips for now the fifth time today. 

This cute tic of his was starting to become more of a concern than the Devil thought. "I'll buy you some," the Devil picks up Dice's tossed gloves, "Do you mind if I do?" The Devil teases, just wanting to hear his fiance be curt with him.

Dice sighs, knowing that the Devil was just egging him, "Yeah, sure, whatever Babe." He rolls his eyes as he goes through the second pile.

The Devil doesn't say anything more, far too imvested on watching Dice finish reorganizing his files. And of course made a mental note to scare the locals to simply buy chapstick.


End file.
